


Gifts Graciously Returned

by silversigil



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, F/F, Tumblr: fefemslashweek, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversigil/pseuds/silversigil
Summary: Severa's still feeling a bit hurt after Lucina didn't get her anything for Valentine's day, but she doesn't know Lucina has a surprise for her.





	Gifts Graciously Returned

**Author's Note:**

> For Fire Emblem Femslash Week day 4: Grace.

Severa couldn't believe her eyes. Lucina, who had just come back from a battle in the arena, had drawn a large, ornately wrapped from her tunic. Severa had watched the battle intently, and not once did Severa even suspect Lucina might be carrying anything. Lucina's every movement showed no sign of burden, the princess was as graceful and agile as a well-practiced dancer.  
  
Lucina held the box out to Severa. Severa took the box and undid the bow, which fell to the ground without a sound. Inside the box were the finest white chocolates money could buy, fit for a princess.  
  
Severa was confused. Why was Lucina keeping this on her person? There was nothing special about today. While Lucina hadn't been able to give Severa anything for Valentine's Day, Severa hadn't said anything about it even though it hurt, so it couldn't be out of guilt for missing that day. But there was obviously some reason why Lucina had to give Severa these chocolates now, or Lucina wouldn't have taken the risk of carrying them into battle.  
  
"Happy White Day," Lucina said with a smile.  
  
Severa had heard about white day before. In some countries, women gave their boyfriends chocolate on Valentine's Day, and their boyfriends would return the favor one month later. Severa didn't think that fit them, because they were both women, but then Severa remember their disguises.  
  
Severa wore a winged mask and hid behind the name "Caeda", so everyone knew she was a woman. But Lucina disguised herself as a man. To any outsider, Lucina looked to be Severa's boyfriend. Had Lucina intentionally skipped Valentine's day to keep up appearances?  
  
Lucina's embrace was all the answer Severa needed. Keeping up appearances might be hard, but that it was with Lucina made it bearable.


End file.
